


Normalization Blues...

by Fear_Itself



Series: Static Noise & Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [21]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Conditioning, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Manipulation, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Manipulative Relationship, Suicidal TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself
Summary: Apathy really is a bitch to Technoblade...~~~SPOILERS FOR DECEMBER 15/16TH STREAMS!!!Prompt by @tamatojam on Twitter"Techno finds Tommy living in his house, but before Techno can even start yelling at him, Tommy says “oh, right, sorry” and starts taking off his armor"
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit
Series: Static Noise & Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819516
Comments: 16
Kudos: 814





	Normalization Blues...

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Tommy and Techno
> 
> Location: New Antarctic Empire/DreamSMP
> 
> Possible Triggers: PTSD kinda??? Emotional manipulation to :) Spoilers for the streams of December 15th and 16th.

~~~

"Oh right sorry!" Techno watched with a meticulously confused gaze as Tommy began tugging at the snug cap upon his head. Of course, he was incredibly mad that he had snuck into his home like this, stealing his stuff, eating his food. That was all for him and Phil. 

"S-sorry for taking so long you know how... you know how Netherite can be." He had now taken a seat on the pile of blankets on the floor, getting each of his boots off. Underneath, he noticed he had only one shoe which was rather torn mind you. A question crossed Techno's mind. Why exactly was he getting all of his armor off?

"Pl-please it'll j-just be another moment." He had begun pulling at the trousers. Techno tried to form any words. But the lump in his throat didn't go away. Now feet stuck on the cold stone ground, he couldn't move forward to stop him.

"Almost done I swear I'm getting it off I learned my lesson!" It was easier for him to get the chest plate off, it's durability running thin and worn. He dug out a small hole in the ground and threw the pieces in, expensive stones clanging at the bottom.

"...Are you going to move? You know I said sorry... Oh, the weapons right hang on." A pickaxe, a sword, an ax-

"Tommy! ...What the hell are you doing?" Techno could faintly feel Tommy's pulse through his wrist, its pace all too rapid.

"I-I thought you wanted my- ...Oh..."

"Ya, _oh_." Techno took a pause, the inhale sending his worries high to the skies and his collected demeanor back to his body. "I will ask you again, what are you doing," Another short breath. "in my house?" He added to appear more natural.

Throughout the night, Tommy proved to be incredibly jittery and jumpy. Mentions of Dream never led to anything good and he paced and he stuttered and he had no confidence in the shoulders that he once held high. Normally he'd have Phil be the one to help with this. Emotions were never really Techno's line of work. Clinical apathy and his trauma ridden brother never mixed well. But with Phil under house arrest, he did the best he could when the blond stumbled out of his room in the middle of the night, tears in his eyes as he mumbled something about armor again. Setting aside the clothes he was stitching back together for Tommy, he let him lay his head on his lap.

"Techno...?"

"Ya?"

"Would you do something for your best friend even if you didn't want to do it?"

"I mean it's really circumstantial what do you mean?"

"He..." A yawn broke his words. "He made me sacrifice a lot but he was my friend... wait no... no no ya he was. So it's ok right?"

"Tommy...?"

"He loved me Tech-ie, he was like the brother-" Another yawn. "That I never had..." His eyes began to flutter shut. "So it's ok right... it's ok for him to hurt me cuz I messed up right...?" And as sleep overtook him Techno wished that he could scream and sob and beg for forgiveness because he knew Tommy didn't deserve to believe that it was ok for brothers to hurt each other...

**But the lump in his throat refused to go away.**

~~~


End file.
